Drowning in Lemonade
by MiracleCosmo
Summary: When life gives you lemons, make lemonade... or so the saying goes. Yet, I'm scared. Scared of losing myself in all the lemonade I've made. "God damnit, Marry! Stop rewinding the timelines, I wanna die in peace!" After all this, who am I now? SI-OC. Series of drabbles.


**A/N: Welcome, readers, to my first series of drabbles. And surprise, surprise, it's in Kagepro again. Why, brain, must you always bring me here, I want to expand! As for the tag: SI-OC, multiple rebirths**, **and drabbles, you'll see. Anyway, A/N will always be found on the back from this point forward. Do look to find more information about this fic. **

**WARNINGS: Genderbend!Boy when the OC gets reborn into them. OC-centric. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kagepro, that's Jin you're looking for. I do have this cute chibi keychain...**

**Without further ado, presenting: **Drowning in Lemonade

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kano Shouko <strong>

* * *

><p>It was a rainy day when I was first opened my eyes to find myself in the body of a female Kano, not that I wasn't used to this by now. Memories associated with the body quickly filed into my brain as it informed me of my current situation. Right now, it seems like I'm at the moment when I am being send to the orphanage (<em>again<em>) due to the "tragic accident", as the authorities called it. Nothing seems informative - Ah. Looks like I had a better relationship with the mother than the last time I was here. Still didn't stop the abuse. Oh well.

Rain droplets slid down my blonde bangs as the social security member introduced me to the caretaker of the orphanage. I remembered her, she was the caretaker that replaced the old one after he retired three weeks after. Or at least, that's what happened last time. It looks like change is already happening, but it's okay. The real party is far from starting.

"Oh, you poor thing," the caretaker cooed, as she brought me into the room to familiarize my "new" home. "You must be devastated. Everyone, we have a new member of the house. Please introduce yourself to everyone here."

I grinned widely, but inside I felt tired. Tired of redoing everything every single time. But it's all for a good cause, yes, I must do this. It looks like the game is finally starting to reset. "Hiya! My name is Kano Shouko!"

* * *

><p><strong>Best Friends<strong>

* * *

><p>"Baka-Shouko! Stop pulling my hair!" Tsubomi cried, pulling her head from my grasp on her hair, making the pain worse.<p>

"But I love your hair~" I smiled, as I took another strand of her jade hair to braid with the other strands.

"But it hurts," she said, as I tried in vain to entwine all together. Oh well, I never bothered with these sorts of things before, so that explains my mediocre talent.

"It's not my fault," I replied, making sure to lace my voice with an accusing tone. "If you just let your hair grow out, then this will make things easier for the both of us."

Tsubomi tried her best to shoot a glare at my position. "Like hell!"

"Tsk, tsk, Flower Bud. Cursing is bad for a lady." Like the kettle calling the pot black. "But I'm serious."

"So am I!" Tsubomi childishly retorted - wait, she is a child. Not the cool-headed Danchou I once knew. The thought of it somehow made my smile strained.

"Fine!" I dramatically said, as I raised my hands in defeat. "I'll just call Kousuke over. Kou-chan!"

A head of messy black hair popped out of the bushes near us, no doubt from him talking to squirrels and whatnots, pieces of leaves stuck all over his body. "You called?"

I nodded vigorously. "Flower Bud, here, wouldn't let me do her hair. So, you do it then!"

Kousuke shot a questioning look to me. "And why do you think I would do better than you?"

An old memory of him braiding Marry's hair came up, but I quickly discarded it in exchange of making a cheeky smile. "Practice for your future girlfriend, of course!"

"G-Girlfriend!" Kousuke spluttered, instantly turning bright red. Ah, that never gets old.

"Or is it wife?" I couldn't help adding. Kousuke looked almost ready to faint.

Tsubomi smacked me lightly on the arm. "Shouko, stop embarrassing Kousuke like that!" And there's the line I was waiting for.

"Then how about letting Kou-chan do your hair? Then you'll prove me wrong since we're all best friends here, right?" I innocently asked.

"Fine!" Tsubomi said. She dragged a swirly-eyed Kousuke to a different location. "Come on, Kousuke! Don't let her get to you, we'll prove her wrong, because we'll always be-" she whispered with shyness, "best friends." Then the two disappeared as she unconsciously activated her power to hide both of them.

Tsubomi, always the gullible one. At least that never changes either. I sadly smiled, but still activated my eyes to show Kano's trademark grin. "Yeah... best friends. But will we last this time?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolate<strong>

* * *

><p>"... and here's Ayano, your new Nee-chan! So please get along with each other, okay?" Ayaka asked, head tilted as her daughter mirrored the motion besides her. She was met with two blank stares directed at her, and me smiling like a mad woman. Her smile strained at the silence. "Alright then! Ayano, can you show them to the kitchen? They must be hungry by now. Okka-san has to go back to work."<p>

"Hai~" Ayano chirped, as she then walked towards our huddled group. "Come on, guys. Let's go on an adventure!"

While Tsubomi and Kousuke were still mute, I replied with an enthusiastic confirmation. Apparently, that was all Ayano needed before she led us with the others trailing behind like ducklings. I made sure to stay behind them to prompt the duo to not lag too much.

Ayano, huh? I've forgotten how cheerful she is, even when she's in default mode. Still, the signs of her fidgeting with her sleeves and talking to us really fast is obvious to me on how nervous she is. Not that Kousuke or Tsubomi noticed, they're still looking at everything with wary glances, specifically Tsubomi clinging on to the back of Kousuke's shirt.

I moved faster to move closer to the two. Time to muster up all the energy I have. "Cheer up, guys! Aya-nee seems like a nice person. Now to see if she's a nice cook as well!"

Kousuke warily looked at me. "A nickname already? Isn't that sudden?"

"Aww, is Kou-chan jealous?"

"Eep!" And there went Kousuke back into his shell again. Discreetly, Tsubomi glared to show her disagreement on my statement.

"And here we are, everyone! This is the kitchen. Do you have anything particularly you want?" Ayano announced, as we skid to a halt. Tsubomi and Kousuke didn't look like they were going to talk soon.

Hmm, Ayano was always best in her homemade food. Specifically her- "I want chocolates!"

Ayano looked at my direction. "But, Shouko-chan. Chocolates are bad for lunch."

Time for the puppy dog face. I made sure my eyes were all doe-like and used my power to make them even more sparkly than they were. "B-But," I stammered, making sure to pout as well, "Flower Bud and I never learned how to make chocolates before. Neither did Kou-chan..."

Ayano looked ready to cry at my act. "Is that true, Tsubomi-chan, Kousuke-kun?" At the sudden attention directed to them, they nodded. Receiving the news, Ayano raised her fist. "Alright, then. Chocolate it is! Help me get the things!" Then Ayano dragged the two to the refrigerator, with me following at a slower pace.

It's been a while since I tried Ayano's chocolates, I can never seem to get mine as tasty as hers. Maybe that's why she's like milk chocolate, the perfect blend of everything. Kousuke would be white chocolate, the guy's too sweet for his own good. Tsubomi would even be dark chocolate, bitter yet sophisticated to the taste buds.

Ah, but then what's left for me? The thought entered my mind. Well, Kano would be chocolate covered fruits, being the deceiver he is, similar to chocolate warping the image of the fruit. Yet, he still has a big heart on the inside.

But, I'm not Kano. I'm Shouko, now. So where does that leave me?

"Shouko-chan!" Ayano cried, aiding Tsubomi in chopping the pieces of chocolates. "What would you like your chocolate as?"

I smiled. It looks like I'm now in the mood for marshmallows, but it's not I can say that when I was the one that suggested chocolate. "I'm okay with anything~" Well, nothing ever goes my way. So that's not something new.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beginning<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>If one were to ever have a chance to meet God face-to-face, many scenarios can play out, but generally they are categorized into two cases. Either the person in question will drop to a low bow and praises God in all the ways possible, or the person will try their very best to kill God in the most gruesome ways possible.<em>

_Me?_

_I'll skin the guy alive, spray acid onto the bleeding wounds, burn the corpse till ashes remain, dance on the ashes - Well, you get the picture. I'm not one of the former case._

_Life's not fair. I know that, probably better than what the average kid knows. In fact, I knew I was dying, just not this soon. Nonetheless, I would happily embrace death with open arms._

_Then God decided to throw that curve ball and here I am now. And where am I now, you are asking?_

_Kagerou Days. Or Daze. Mekakucity Actors? Songs, manga, light novels, whatever! I'm in the freaking Kagerou Project, you know, something fictional, and made by Jin, and should not be real?! I'm panicking here! Sure I love it, but that's when I was on the other side. I don't wanna end up in a world of medusas, rewinding timelines, and unnatural colored eyes! _

_If this is to punish me, God, then congratulations on succeeding. And may you burn in a fiery pit. _

To Mom, Dad, Harpy Harper, and little dweeb Jerry,

I am sorry for dying on you guys, but we all knew it was coming. So please don't cry too hard and divide my stuff equally, not board them all into one big room to let them gather dust for eternity. But please, send your luck, wherever you guys are, to me to get out of this world sane.

With love from your younger daughter,

**Rose M. Ree **

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, onto the explanations. First, these drabbles do have a plot and are not randomly put together. Nevertheless, sporadic updates for this one since I have to focus on my Project Y (which I'm stuck on the filler, snap). The profile picture is partially what Rose looked like pre-reincarnation loops. Also, her name does have a significant meaning to the story, so see what you can make of it as of now. **

**Now, to the purpose of this story. Yes, this is SI-OC. Yes, Rose does have knowledge of the fandom she's "just so happens" to appear in. NO, she will not have romantic relationships with any canon characters. This brings to the reason why I wrote this fic. In most SI, the OC throws away the past and does their best in changing the plot for the good and all that stuff. Then things go canon no matter what they do and relationships happen with triangles thrown in sometimes. Yeah, no way here. Kagepro is a perfect place with the right amount of characters, great things to go into details, and the time loops will ensure the Butterfly Effect to happen, especially when you're one of the main characters. Rose... she's going to go down kicking to forget everything relating to her. So all these names I'm throwing out? They will come back and haunt her on her loop cycles. **

**Fem!Boys, why do that? Simple, to make it more creative. As fun it is to have a female panicking over a sexual body change, I don't think I'm that cruel... yet. Turning the canon boys into females for specific timelines can change things as well, especially with all the hinted relationships in the fandom. Let's take Fem!Kano for example. As a boy, he's a pain in the rear for Kido. As a girl... still a bother, but a more understanding between them. I can't wait to go into the HaruTaka one...**

**So, feedback on the story? Yay, nay, or something in between? Reviews and criticisms would be appreciated, though I thank every readers who ever read The Name Tateyama Ayano, especially all who favorited, reviewed, and followed. You guys made me happy! Until the next update, have a nice day, everyone!**


End file.
